Bad Boy
by prettykurama
Summary: This is an AU story about Kurt and Mercedes. Please read the Author's note in the begining before you read. Ok if u are interested please read. Story is better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it's characters, just this idea.**

**A/N: READ FIRST! Ok so I was talking to my sister when this idea popped into my head. This story is an AU and Kurt is NOT gay. I know some people are going to throw riots about this but please don't. If you don't like it don't read it. Ok so if you people are interested please read and tell me what you thought.**

There he is, the biggest bad boy in school, well besides Puck. But he's close behind Puck and I happen to be madly in love with him and I haven't really even held a solid conversation with him. Maybe a few glance in class but that's about it. I remember the one time in history class I was staring at him and he looked over at me and he blew a bubble and pulled it back into his mouth and when he did he winked at me. Oh my gosh that wink of his is so sexy. His eyes are the best part about him, they're a crystal blue with a hint of hazel.

I don't know much about him except that his name is Kurt Hummel, and that he gets detention with Puck a lot. I never see him with women around school. Like Puck is always with a girl when Kurt isn't. He just hangs out with Puck , Finn and the rest of the gang.

He walks past me and he glances at me. He stops short and turns around to walk back to me.

"Hey, you're in a few of my classes aren't you?" he asks walking up to me.

"Uhhh, yeah, my name's Mercedes. What's your?" stupid question I already know his name.

"Kurt, but what's your next class?" he asks

"History, why?" I asks raising one eyebrow.

"Would you care if I walked you to your next class since I have to go there anyways. We can walk together get to know one another. You seem pretty cool. Besides, I've heard you can sing. Is that true?"

"Yeah it's true, but who told you that?" I asks him following him down the hall.

"A little birdie." he responds coolly.

"Wait, that's not fair! I want a name, and why were you asking about me?" I ask trying not to sound to excited. Epic fail.

"Life's not fair sometimes, but I wanted to know more about you before I talked to you, to make sure you weren't going to snub me when I came up to you." he tells me turning his head to look down at me.

"Why would I snub you, you're the popular one, I'm just the loser with no talent who gets slushied everyday. " I say in defeat realizing how good it must feel not to be hit with an ice cold slush everyday.

"Nah, I may be popular but I'm not a jerk. I hang out with all sorts of people. So 'Cedes, where do u go after History class?" he asks.

"Lunch, but what did you just call me?" I asked shocked cause no one has ever given me a nickname.

" 'Cedes. Why was that a bad thing? Do you-"

"No, no, it's fine it's just, no one has ever called me that before, it was cool." I answer cutting him off.

"So, Kurt, can you sing?" I asks starting another conversation.

"Yeah, actually I can. But I don't because all the guys make fun of me because my voice is really high and it's not like a guy voice. They all call me lady face, and they all tell me I sing like a girl. it's really degrading" he says getting depressed a little.

"Well I'm sure you sing great. Besides we all sing differently , and I bet they're just jealous that they can't sing like you, even though I never heard you sing before, but hey you should try out for glee club. It's really fun and we sing, dance, and we are basically one big happy family." I tell him trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know I'll think about it." he tells me winking again. I almost melt into a puddle right then and there but something is holding me up. Maybe it's the cloud I'm riding on but something wont let me fall. We reach the class room and when we walk in he says he'll meet me out in the hall after class then he goes over to his "buds" and I go over to talk to Tina and Artie sitting in the back corner.

"Oh my gosh, Mercedes! Were you just talking to Kurt?" Tina squeals in shocked with her mouth wide open.

"Hey, Tina, better close your mouth before the flies get in there. And yes I was for your information. He walked me to class and we talked the whole way here and I think he's going to walk me to lunch as well. He told me to meet him in the hall after class." as I finish my sentence a neatly folded paper airplane lands in front of me. I quickly grab it before the teach can see it and snatch it form me. I place it in my lap and open it slowly.

" _Hey, 'Cedes, I have a quick question that I want you to answer after class when I meet you in the hallway. The question is…"_

**A/N: Ohhh nooo, cliff hanger sort of. I have to think of a good question. So if you have any ideas of what question you want him to ask her please tell me in a PM or in a review. Review please. And tell me what you thought. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. This is just to get the general idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and I don't own the characters just this idea.**

**A./N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I first went to a youth retreat called excel over the weekend so I had no time to write. So I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

"_Hey, 'Cedes, I have a quick question that I want you to answer after class when I meet you in the hallway. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Puck's party with me tonight?" _

I know who wrote it because only one person had called me Cedes. I'm shocked one of the most popular guys in school is asking me if I want to go to a popular kids party with him when I'm just a lonely loser. I look over to his seat, and he's staring at me. The look he's giving me is smoldering and I can't look away. He smiles and winks at me and all I do is smile back like an idiot.

" Miss. Jones!" I'm broken from Kurt's eyes when I snap my head forward in the direction of my teacher.

"Yes?" I asked confused. All my teacher does is sigh and push her glasses back into place with her right index finger.

"Miss. Jones, if you don't start paying attention you're going to fail and you don't want that do you?"

"No, Mrs. G" I respond looking down at my books.

"I didn't think so, no please just pay attention." she says. I nod my head and glance one more time back to Kurt and he's still looking at me and smiling. I turn my head away feeling the blush forming on my cheeks. The rest of the class I listen to Mrs. G blabbing on about something unimportant and out of the corner of my eye I can see Kurt looking at me. The bell rings and I gather my books and walk out if the room. I begin to walk down the hallway a little bit when something grabs my elbow and stops me. Turning around I meet face to face with a leather jacket and low cut V neck white shirt. I look up to see Kurt's face.

"Where you off to? I thought I was walking you to lunch? Plus you still have to answer my question," he tells me letting go of my arm.

"Yeah I know, I just have to stop at my locker first. I was going to go there," I tell him taking a step back so I can see him more clearly.

"Well, I can walk you to your locker, it's not that hard," he tells me starting to walk in the direction of my locker. I chase after him until I'm by his side.

"So what made you want to ask me to the party tonight? I mean I'm sure you have like a million girls all over you, why not ask one of them? I ask him.

"Because all the girls that I get attention from are sluts, and you're different, and I like different," he tells me.

"Oh, well I would love to go with you, I have never been to a party like this before and I have always wanted to go. I'm glad you asked me," I tell him opening my locker.

"I'm glad you said yes." he says standing sideways against the lockers next to me.

"And now's your chance to go, so I'll pick you up at 7, ok?" he asks

"Ok, that's sounds good, but how should I dress, like is there any specific way?" I asks looking down at my clothes after closing my locker.

"No, you can wear what ever you want I recommend something stylish but comfortable," he tells me as we continue down the hallway.

" Wait I didn't think you had lunch this period," I state.

"I don't, but I think I'm going to skip French, I'm already fluent in it, I don't need to take it." he tells me walking into the cafeteria. Tina and Artie are shocked to say the least to see me and him walking over to the table side by side and smiling at each other. Lunch was weird for a little bit, but then everyone got used to Kurt being there. He fit right in, like he was meant to be hanging out with us the whole time. But I guess fate wanted something different.

The rest of the school day was boring. Nothing really happened between me and Kurt until about the end of the day when he came up to me to remind me that he need my address to pick me up at 7. I gave it to him and said see you tonight. As I drive home all I can think about it the party. What's it going to be like, who's going to be there, what could happened between Kurt and I when we are there? It's all so over whelming, I have never been in this situation like this before, and for Kurt to be the one who asked me is crazy and so unbelievable. But it actually happened. I run up stairs the second I get home, not stopping to say hi to the rest of my family. I reach my room and quickly do my homework my face still beaming with joy from today. After my homework's done I check the time and see that it's 5. Two hours left, so I jump in the shower and begin to get ready.

The two hours passed quickly, before I knew it my mom was yelling up to me.

"Mercedes, there's a young man waiting down here for you, would you hurry up." I open the bathroom down wiping my face off with a washcloth.

"I'm coming!" I yell back walking down the stairs. I look around when I reach the bottom and find that Kurt made himself comfortable by sitting down in the living room.

"Ready?" he asks standing up and walking over to me.

"Yup, I guess. Bye Ma," I yell to her.

"Bye Dear," I hear her yell back as I walk out the door. We climb into his car and he begins to drive away.

"So, your Mom's a funny women I was expecting the I'll kill you if you heart her speech form your father," he tells me laughing.

"She told you that!" I begin to laugh as well.

"Yeah, it was quite interesting, but don't worry, I thought it was funny, so you don't need to go home and yell at her, it's sweet that she cares that much," he tells me as he stops laughing.

"Your Mom doesn't care for you?" I asks him in a soft voice.

"She died.,… 9 years ago. I was 8," he tells me his voice going down to only a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I would have never asked if I-"

"No it's ok, no one knows about my mother except Finn. I connected with him because he also lost his Father when he was little, so we bonded over that and now me and him are like bro's. it's cool really it just makes me a little upset that's all. " he explains.

"Well you didn't have to tell me, but I'm glad you did," I tell him as he pulls into what I believe must be Puck's driveway.

"So, Puck doesn't know you're here so just let me do the talking alright? Don't worry he'll warm up to. And with that outfit I'm sure he wont really have much to say." he says looking me up and down.

"Ok," I answer softly. We walk up to the house and he knocks on the door. We are greeted by a wobbly Puck.

"Kurt, buddy glad you could make it." he slurs ignoring me completely.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world man," he greets right back doing there little hand shake that they always do.

"What is she doing here?" he asks looking at me more seriously.

"I invited her to come with me. Is there a problem with that?" Kurt says looking him straight in the eye. I see Puck's eye roam my body and he smiles. I look down at my outfit. I was wearing my skinny jeans with a black form fitting t shirt where one sleeve is normal and the other hangs around my shoulder.

"Well if she keeps dressing like I won't have a problem. But you better keep your eye on her or else someone else might grab hold of her." he says smirking and walking into the house.

"Umm, did he mean what I think he meant?" I whisper into Kurt's ear as we walk into the house.

"Yeah, he calls himself the sex shark. I'd watch out for him he might sneak up on you," he chuckles as he tries to explain Puck to me.

"Oh, well I'll just stick close to you then," I tell him.

"Not a problem," he tells me. I feel his hand slip around mine and pull me through the house.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2 I hope you like this and please tell me what you thought. Please review and thank you for so many reviews last time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Well here's another chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

I don't really know what Kurt was saying I was to busy paying attention to the feeling of his hand wrapped around mine. I'm pretty sure you can see and hear my heart beating through my chest. He pulls me over to the couch and he points to three people sitting there. I see his mouth move but I don't hear any sounds coming out of it. I look into his face and I see it change to a worried look.

"Mercedes, Mercedes!" he calls.

"What?" I asks looking into his eyes.

"Are you ok? Is this too much for you to handle?" he asks placing both hands on my shoulders.

"No, I'm fine I just blanked out for a moment but I'm ok honestly." I tell him. But I'm not being honest if I was I would have told him I'm so excited that words can't describe how I'm feeling.

"Good cause there's one more person I would like you to meet. She's one of my closest friends. Sadly I don't see her much in school because we don't have classes together but this is Quinn." he tells me leading me to a slender blonde standing in a cheerios uniform drinking from a red plastic cup.

"Quinnie, how are you?" Kurt asks walking over to stand next to her.

"Hey Kurt, and I'm good, what about yourself?" she asks turning towards him taking another sip from the cup.

"Good. How's Puck been treatin you? Do I need to kick his butt?" he jokes.

"Well, you know how he is, normally drunk, getting in trouble, getting on my last nerves, the usual as always," she explains.

"Well I think he'll come around. But in the mean time, I want you to meet someone. Quinn this is Mercedes, Mercedes this is Quinn." he says introducing us.

"Hi" we say in unison. She eyes me for a second or two before looking back to Kurt.

"Kurt, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asks eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah," he answers.

"I'll be right back," he whispers in my ear before following Quinn to the corner. I can still see them but I can only see their mouths moving. I really wish I could read lips right now. Kurt is laughing and nodding his head, he is also looking down at his feet like he's embarrassed. Quinn is talking and she's smiling. Kurt nods his head once again as if he is answering a question. I see Quinn wink at him and they start to walk back over. I turn my head away to act like I was looking around the room instead of them.

"So, Mercedes, want a drink?" Quinn asks me when she returns.

"Umm,…sure," I answer hesitantly.

"Kurt, why don't you go get you and your lady a drink," Quinn states in a demanding voice. By the look she's giving him I can tell she wants to speak to me alone.

"Whatever," Kurt responds walking away.

"So, Mercedes, how do you know Kurt?" she asks me once Kurt is gone.

"Well, I see him at school, and we have a few classes together. I never really talked to him besides today though," I answer.

"Really?" she asks sounding shocked.

"Yeah, he walked me to some of my classes and then he asked me if I wanted to go to a party with him," I tell her feeling comfortable around her already.

"Oh, well if you keep hanging out with him, which I suggest you do, you will find out that he's not a normal popular kid but I love him all the same." she tells me.

"So, are you and Puck dating?" I asks trying to find out more about her.

"Yeah, we have been for a while now, he's never around though, always off getting in trouble somewhere. Sometimes I wish he were more like Kurt. Kurt may act tough but really he's a sweetheart and he will never cheat on a girl." she tells me looking at me when she says the last part.

"But, Kurt gets detention all the time I see him get them in class almost every week." I tell her trying not to sound to confused but really I am.

"Yeah well he does get in trouble at school because he thinks school is stupid, and he doesn't really care which is a shame because when he really tries he gets straight A's. " she tells me taking a another sip.

"So the music is about to start in a little while why don't you hang with me and Kurt for tonight," she tells me hearing the music start in the background.

"That sounds good to me, you and Kurt are the only ones I know, well beside the ones who throw slushies in my face." I tell her cringing at the memories.

"Who throws them at you, because I don't think you should throw them at anyone." she tells me.

"Azimio, Karofsky, and a few of their friends, but I've gotten used to it, I get one almost everyday so it's ok." I tell her.

"Well I hate those two anyways and if you stick with Kurt, I don't think you'll have as much as a problem with them. Since Kurt is like best friends with Puck any one of Kurt's friends lies under the protection of Puck, and Azimio and Karofsky are afraid of Puck to be honest." she says staring to tap her fingers against her cup to the beat of the music. Kurt returns with our drinks and he hands me a cup.

"So, the music is starting the games have begun it's a normal party after all. So Cedes, what do u want to do? Dance? Truth or dare I know lame but when you have had enough to drink the game gets pretty fun, I'm not even going to ask you about strip poker, there is also Never have I ever, and spin the bottle," he says taking a sip himself.

"Hmmm, well I haven't played truth or dare in a long time, so I think I want to play that, if that ok with you," I say drinking form the cup as well. I'm not sure what's in the cup, all I know is that it's some type of alcohol and it's strong.

"That's fine by me. Come on let's go," he says walking over to a circle of people sitting on the floor. Everyone greets him when we reach the circle and we join in the game automatically. They don't know my name and no matter how many times Kurt tells them it's Mercedes they still call me New Girl.

"Hey, New Girl, truth or dare?" one of the boys ask.

"Ummm, dare," I answer cautiously.

"I dare you…"

**A/N: So here's another cliff hanger for you guys who are reading this. I hope you liked this chapter and is you guys have any dares please let me know. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: so here's the next chapter, thank you for all the reviews, and for people submitting their ideas I greatly appreciate them. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. So this chapter I had to change point of views so this chapter is in Kurt's.**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"I dare you to drink this," Dominic tells Mercedes holding out a cup. I know what that drink is, it's his own alcoholic drink. He makes them all the time and asks people drink them on a dare. No one is stupid enough to so it on their own. I'm not sure what type of alcohol is in it but I know it's a lot of different types. I remember the taste and how it was the most awful taste I've ever tasted. I remember only a couple minutes after I had one cup I was out of my mind. I later found out that I made out with some girl that I didn't even know and that I was doing things that I would never ever do in my entire life.

"Umm what is it?" Mercedes asks. Dominic's eyes drift to me and I glare at him. I don't want Mercedes doing anything she will regret. I should have know that this would happen, it happens almost every party. Even though I wouldn't mind kissing her but still she doesn't need this. And I'm not Puck I wont take advantage of her while she's drunk.

"It's just a mix of… juices, nothing to worry about," he tells her handing her the cup. I can't interfere because it's a dare and then I'll be out of the game and everyone will call me a baby. I'm happy she didn't believe him when he said it was juice I could tell by her face she didn't want to drink it. She drinks it all in one shot and her face cringes.

"Oh my gosh, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted," she states putting the cup down. What the heck was that, and I want the truth," she demands.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it's not your turn, remember we go in a circle not by who gets chosen." Dominic smiles at her. I have some sort of feeling like I want to punch him in the face. He lots at me and winks. Of corse that would be his reason for doing this he think I'll take advantage of her and get what I want from her because she's one of the lower class in school. Dominic is one of those kids who throw slushies at them.

"Kurt? Why is he smiling at me like that?" she asks me

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you." I tell her staring intently at Dominic. He smirks at me. He turns to the kid beside him.

"Your turn," he tells him still staring at me. They both look at each other and nod their heads. I know that look and I have a bad feeling I know where this is going. I look over at Mercedes and already it looks like the drink was taking its effect but not as bad as mine. Maybe he didn't add as many types of alcohol this time.

"Kurt, my man. Truth or dare?" he asks me. I want to pick truth but if I do they will call me a woos, and if I pick dare it can only lead to one thing. The word that I will regret all night.

"Dare," I say calmly. They both snicker at each other before the one turns to me.

"I dare you to kiss her," he dares me pointing at Mercedes. I glare at him then turn to Mercedes. She's looking at me with glassy eyes and I look at her apologetically.

"You know you want to," he tease when I don't lean in to do my dare.

"Will you shut up, I'm working on it," I snap at them. Man I hate them for this. This can only lead to something bad. I lean closer to her and I cup her face with my hand. She leans her face harder onto my hand. I lift her face just a little so she's looking directly at me. I only have to lean down a little bit to place my mouth onto hers. She immediately returns the kiss and I can feel her hand grabbing onto my shirt and I feel her other hand sliding up my torso and tangling her fingers into my hair the best she can. She pulls my face harder against hers. I find myself slipping my tongue out and running it across her lips. I begin to nibble on her bottom lips until she sighs into my mouth. The warmth of her breath in my mouth make me deepen the kiss even more. My tongue slips out only this time she allows me entrance. I want to stay like that for a while but when I feel her tongue brush against mine I pull away before we get too carried away. We're both breathing heavily and the room is being filled with laughs. Her eyes stare into mine then down to my lips. I know she wants me to kiss her again, but I can't, I can't be next to her right now or I will find myself attaching my lips to her once again. I get up and walk away form the circle.

I reach the front door and walk outside and sit on the front porch steps. I don't even hear the door open, the only reason I know someone is outside with me is because they sit directly behind me.

"You ok?" they asks. I match the voice to Quinn. I feel her slender hands on my shoulder and she starts to kneed her hands into to them.

"No, I'm not ok, I just did a very bad thing. A very, very bad thing." I answer her.

"What did you do, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think-"

"Oh no, this was bad," I interrupt her.

"Ok what did you do?" she asks.

"I… I kissed her, very, very passionately and I wanted to do it again which is why I had to leave because I'm not taking advantage of her when she like this." I blurt out.

"Wait, kissed who? Mercedes?" she asks still rubbing my shoulders.

"Yes-"

"But, how would you be taking advantage of her? And I thought that you liked her and you wanted tonight to go somewhere? Was that a lie that you told me just so I would be nice to her?" she asks.

"It wasn't a lie, I do like her, and I did want this night to go somewhere, but Dominic had her drink his stupid drink and now she's drunk and it's all my fault I should have know this was going to happen," I begin to rant.

"Ok, Kurt you need to relax, just tell me why you kissed her in the first place." she demands.

"We were playing truth or dare and they dared her to drink the stuff then they dared me to kiss her. So I did and we got a little carried a way but when I felt her tongue I pulled away before anything more happened. I could tell she didn't want me to stop and I didn't but I had to get away so I came out here," I explain to her relaxing feeling her hands work their magic on my shoulders.

"Wait, she drunk and you left her alone in there with all of them?" she asks her hands stopping mid motion.

"Oh, my gosh, I didn't even think about that!" I yell jumping up from where I'm sitting. When I open the door I storm all throughout the house to find her. I walk into the second living room where everyone is dancing and that's where I find her. Only she's not alone. Puck has his arms wrapped around her holding her onto him, and she's rolling her body in almost a sinful way so that she's grinding on him. He has this smile on his face that disgusts me. I storm over to where they are dancing and I slam my hand into his shoulder.

"Puck! What are you doing?" I yell in his face. He lets go of Cedes she stand to the side of us.

"Dude will you chill, we were just dancing, it's not like I was making out with her, and besides she's up for grabs you left her alone," he tells me trying to grab her hand and pull her towards him.

"Do you remember your girlfriend Quinn? Well she's standing right over there, how would you feel if I was grinding all up against her, you wouldn't like it very much would you," I snap at him slapping his hand away from hers.

"Don't hit me," he warns stepping into my personal space,

"Or what you going to beat me up as well, just like you do everyone one else." I snap at him pushing away from my face.

"Kurt!" two voices yell when Puck's fist connects with my face. I look over to see Mercedes and Quinn covering their mouths with their hands and they eyes are wide with shock. I look back at Puck and swing my fist into his face. He stumbles back a little holding his nose. He lets go and you can see the blood running down his face.

"You are so dead!" he yells charging towards me.

**A/N: FIGHT! Ok so there's the next chapter, I hope you like this and if you want any interaction with the other characters just let me know. Please tell me what you thought, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: ok so not many reviews on the last chapter. :( I hope this one is better. This is back to Mercedes's P.O.V.**

**Mercedes's P.O.V. **

I have no idea what happened and why Kurt and Puck are fighting. All I remember is drinking what ever was in that cup that I was dared to drink and then Kurt getting punched in the face. Other then that I don't remember a thing. Kurt and Puck are on the floor now and Puck is on top of him punching his face repeatedly. Kurt is trying to defend himself but Puck is bigger and stronger then he his, plus Puck has him pinned to the floor. Puck stops and sits up but still pinning him down. Kurt looks dead. His face is bruised and he's bleeding. The side of his cheek is cut from the rings Puck is wearing. Puck is about to get up when Kurt pops up and nails Puck right in the stomach making him grunt and roll off Kurt. Kurt then gets on him and begins to punch him the same way he was punched. Everyone is watching and there are voices all around me yelling, "Go Puck!", and "Go Kurt,". It's stupid really wanting to watch other people get beat up this badly. They are both bleeding from their mouth, nose, and Kurt's cheek and Puck's hairline on his forehead. Kurt gets pulled off him by the guy that handed me the cup, I think his name was Dominic or something, and Puck is being held back by Finn. They're both struggling to get out of the grip they being held in. They're screaming at each other as they are being pulled away into other rooms.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Puck yells before the door is shut locking him in the room by himself.

"Just wait till I get a hold of you again Puck, and if I ever see you touch her like that again I swear I'll rip your head off!" Kurt yells before he to is locked in the room. Quinn and I meet in the kitchen.

" Hey, how you feeling?" she asks.

"I don't know, my head feels funny, and I can't remember anything really. Do you know what happened and why were they fighting?" I ask getting two ice packs out of the freezer.

"Maybe you should go talk to Kurt for those answers." she tells me grabbing one of the ice packs.

"I was planning to but I wanted to know a least a little bit before I talked to him." I tell her walking in the direction of Kurt's door.

"Sorry, I don't really know what was going on with you, I was with my friends dancing." she says with her back turned and her opening Puck's door. I open Kurt's door to find him sitting on his bed with his fists clenching his hair.

"Hey," I approach quietly. He looks up startled and he releases his grip on his hair.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asks jumping off the bed in a panic and putting both hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, my head is fuzzy and it hurts a little, but besides that I'm ok." his muscles un-tense when I answer.

"Good, so do you remember anything?" he asks me fidgeting.

"No, I don't. I would like to know what happened from when I drank that awful drink to when you got punched in the face. Speaking of that go sit on the bed." I demand pushing him gently towards the bed. He sits down and I sit on the side of him. I hold the ice pack I had to his cheek to make sure nothing swells.

"Can you tell me what happened? And what did I drink in the first place?" I ask running my hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess I can fill you in, and what you drank was Dominic's own special drink. It's a mix of vodka, coconut rum, and many other alcoholic beverages . It's awful and it messes with your head. You basically get drunk within a few minutes after drinking it. I know it happened to me a few years ago. Ummm, after you drank it you got a little funny. Your eyes had this foggy, glassy look to them. The next dare was for someone to ummm…kiss you." he tells me getting really nervous, he wont make eyes contact he wont even look in my direction, he just continues to stare at his lap. I move the ice pack up to his eye where Puck also punched him.

"Wait, I kissed someone and I can't even remember it? Dang, that sucks." I complain.

"Wait, did I enjoy it?" I ask.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself, you actually looked like you wanted to pull him back in for another one." he tells me still not looking at me.

"Well, that's good, right? But, how long did it last?" I ask taking the ice pack off his face.

"Ummm… about 30 seconds. But there was tongue." he tells me finally looking at me.

"What! Really? How do you know? Could you tell?" I ask freaking out. My first kiss and I can't remember it, it was probably with a weird guy, and there was tongue! He just laughs and shakes his head.

"Cedes, calm down, it was me." he tells me smiling.

"Wait, what?" I ask to make sure I heard correctly.

"I was the one you kissed you. I got dared to, so, are you mad?" he asks.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I got my first kiss and it was from someone I knew, and someone that I hope wont disrespect me, from the time I've spent with you I think I can trust you." I tell him shifting positions on the bed to sit more comfortably.

"So, what else happened?" I ask as he lays down on the bed.

"Well, when we broke apart the whole group was watching and laughing about something, and I left because I didn't want anything more to happen between us while you were in that state. I went out side and Quinn came with me and we talked for a while, when I came back inside you were dancing with Puck. I never knew you could dance like that.-"

"I was dancing?" I ask laying down to lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps one arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side. I slide my hand up to lay on his chest and his hand is playing with my hair.

"You were grinding on him and he had his arms around you and his hands were moving around your body while you danced, and he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat. I didn't like it so I went over and I pushed him away from you and then the fight began." he tells me looking down at me and brushing my hair away from my face.

"Can I see that ice pack again?" he asks holding out his hand. I hand it to him and I watch as he puts it on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he holds it on my head.

"You need to be cooled off from that drink. It has funny after effects and I just felt your head and it was burning up. I don't want you sick, and I want to get rid of the symptoms as soon as possible. " he tells me and I nod in response. We sit there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. He takes the ice pack off my head and leans his forehead against mine.

"It feels like you've cooled off quiet a bit. How do you feel?" he asks looking at me pensively.

"Fine, I suppose." I answer tying to match his look. We stare at each other for a few minutes before his hand comes up and he brushes his thumb over my cheek. He leans his face down just an inch and I move mine up a little bit. Our lips are about to touch when…

**A/N: Ok, so I had to end this one somewhere so I decided to end it here. Can any of you guess what's about to happen? Please review and tell me what you thought. I can't update with out reviews! (well I can I would just like reviews.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it and sorry about the length.**

He abruptly pulls away and turns his face to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's not nothing against you, it's just…" and he stops.

"It's ok, Kurt, you don't have to tell me anything. This is our first time hanging out. Honestly, I don't think I'm really ready to have that type of relationship with you. I just met you today so it's really ok." I tell him. It's not a complete lie because I'm really not ready, as much as I want to be. But I'd love to feel his soft lips on mine, feel his hands move over my body up to tangle in my hair. To be wrapped in his strong embrace when I'm sleeping or waking up. To feel his lips nibble on my neck and have him place feathery kisses down my neck., but there is little chance that those things will actually happen.

"Look, Mercedes I want to still be friends with you. Can we forget about what I told you for now. What I mean is not entirely forget it but how about we push it aside for now and just be friends. So friends?" he asks nervously.

"Friends," I confirm even though I feel like a knife is being stabbed through my chest. I'm happy we are going to be friends but I want more then that. But I'm not going to rush anything. He's a bad boy he'll be stubborn to get. But I'm willing to wait.

"Good, because I really like hanging out with you Mercedes." he tells me smiling and moving my hair aside once again.

"I like it to, so I think we should get home my father tends to worry a lot. " I tell him not moving.

"Yeah, he told me to take good care of you, to make sure you didn't get hurt or anything. So how you feeling?" he asks making both of us sit up.

"My brain feels like it's spinning." I tell him as vhe helps me walk out the door.

"Yeah, tats normal I want you to lay down when we get to my car, alright?" he tells me walking through the house.

"That sounds like a good plan." I tell him trying to hold my own weight but failing miserably. We are out the door and we climb into his car. I lay back the seat and lay down. He drives slow to make sure he doesn't bug me. I catch him staring at me every once in a while. I act like I don't notice by looking out the window. I notice the familiar line up of houses down the road and I adjust my seat so I'm sitting up straight again. He soon pulls into my drive way. He climbs out of the car and runs over to open my door and help me out. He walks me to the door and he stops and turns to face me.

"I had fun tonight. Maybe he we can do this again." he tells me.

"I'd like that," I tell him smiling.

"Ok so I'll see you in school right?" he asks.

"I should be there." I tell him.

"Ok, good night Mercedes." he tells me placing a sweet innocent kiss on my cheek.

"Good night Kurt." I say. He walks back down the porch and gets back into his car. I turn around and walk into the house and up to my room to have a good nights sleep.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I just felt like stopping it here. If you review I will update. If you want something to happen then leave it in a review I love hearing your ideas and I will credit you for them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters, I only own this idea.**

**A/N: Ok I'm so, so sorry I Haven't updated this in a long time. I hope this chapter makes up for It. Please enjoy.**

School was seemed different for some reason when I entered. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. Walk through the hall on my way to my locker I notice Quinn standing near my locker. She looks at me and ten bounces over to me.

"Hey! How you feeling?" she asks.

"Fine, better then before. Hey have you seen Kurt?" I ask not seeing him at his locker.

"No, I haven't but hey look I'll text you if I see him anywhere. I have to get to class I just wanted to see how you were doing since the party and everything." she says leaving the same way she approached me. I go to my locker only before I reach it I get a cold slap in the face. I can already feel the slushy juice burning my eyes and the sting from the ice is worse today then any other day. I hear the laughter of Azimio and Karofsky as they walk past me.

"Good morning loser!" one of them calls out. I should be used to this but for some reason I'm not. I feel a hand on my back guiding me through the hallway. Rubbing my eyes to get the juice out of them I hear the sound of a door opening and running water.

"Get out!" who ever is helping me is male, unless it's a vary manly female.

"Come here." he says grabbing my wrist and bringing me to the sink. Something cold and rough rubs against my eyes but it gets the juice out of them.

"Can you open them?" he asks.

"Yeah," I respond opening them and blinking a few times. I turn my head to see who my helper is, and I'm met with Puck of all people.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask taking the paper towel out of his hand.

"Because what those two do is wrong, especially when they do it girls. See when they do it to the nerds and losers I don't care but if it's a girl of any class it ticks me off." he explains.

"Oh, so there is a little bit of gentlemen in you. Who would have guessed." maybe my remark was a little rude but he threw a slushy at plenty of my friends. I see him do it all the time.

"Yeah I guess, Kurt's rubbing off on me in that area. He's rubbing off on me in other area as well." he smirks rubbing the back of his hand up my arm. He send me his so called charming smile I have heard so much about. All the girls I hear around the halls say once you get a Puckermen smile you can't resist it. I know what they mean but when he smiles at me it doesn't do the same thing as when Kurt smiles. Don't get me wrong Puck's hot and all but he just doesn't do it for me.

"What are you doing?" I ask stepping away from him and looking at him like he has two heads.

"Oh, come on you can't tell me you're actually resisting me? I'm Puck, every girl loves me and wants to get with me. So what do you say ditch Kurt and be my girl. " he says stepping closer.

"What is your problem. You know what thanks for the help and all but I'm out of here." I tell him walking out. I quickly head into the girls bathroom to change into my spare clothes and then I head back out to my locker.

"Mercedes!" someone calls out. I turn around to see Kurt running down the hall. I stand still and wait for him.

"Hey, how are you?" he asks once he's standing by my side.

"I'm good just had an awkward conversation with Puck but other then that I'm ok. What about you?" I ask as we continue to walk down the hallway.

"What happened with Puck?" he asks with a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry he was just hitting on me for some reason. He was helping clean up after I got hit with a slushy. Nothing happened." I tell him as see the scowl on his face once I mentioned Puck was hitting on me. I still don't know why he was, it was weird. I mean he as Quinn he shouldn't even blink in my direction.

"Alright… well I'm good just got in actually. We have class together this morning don't we?" he asks looking down at me.

"Ummm, I think so." I tell him.

"Good, that way I can spend more time with you to understand who you really are 'Ms. Jones." he says with a sly smile.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but that girl at the party, that's not me. I normally don't drink like at all. Let's see…I love fashion, drama TV shows, I love the color purple, and I the one food that I can't resist no matter what time of day…tots." I tell him holding my books tighter to my chest.

"That's interesting, well let's see… I go to parties almost every weekend un less I don't feel like it, I love the color blue, I'm not really into fashion but I know what's good and what's not. I at least know how to match my clothes. Umm favorite food would have to be…ice cream." he says smiling his gorgeous smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, why didn't peg me for an ice cream kind of guy?" he asks in a joking manner.

"Not really, I pegged you for a cookie guy." I tell him starting to laugh.

"I love cookies as well but if ice cream is put out I will eat it even if I don't want it." he tell me.

"Yeah same here only mine is with tots." I tell him smiling up at him.

"Favorite animal?" he asks as we walk into the class room.

"Zebras, because not one zebra has the same stripe pattern. What about you?" I ask taking a seat towards the back.

"Mine would have to be the tiger." he tells me.

"Why?" I ask pulling out the right books.

"Cause he's Tony the tiger and he is on a box of cereal." he jokes. I can't help but crack up at his joke.

"No, but I find tigers very interesting." he tells me.

"So are we done with the favorite game?" I ask writing down the notes that are already on the board.

"If you want to be what other game do you want to play? Cause I few suggestions." he smirks. I just look at him not fully understanding what he meant. He put it hand on the area right above my knee and he starts rubbing his hand in a circle.

"Oh, my gosh! I thought you were better then that. You're gross." I squeal understanding the fullness of his joke.

"I was only joking." he says laughing.

"Sure you were" I say smiling at him.

"Come on you would have he enjoyed it if we played the red light game." he say smirking again.

"Red light game?" I ask.

"It's a game that normally a guy and girl play. It starts off with the guy placing his hand on the girls thigh, almost where I had mine on you. Anyway the guy moves his hand slowly up the girls thigh and he instructs the girl that when she wants him to stop say red light." he explains to me.

"Oh, well that's sounds like so much fun." I say sarcastically.

"Well if you play with the right person it is." he says almost pouting. The rest of math class was boring except for when ever Kurt put his hand on my knee or when he's poke my side to tickle me. Yeah he found out that when if he pokes me under the ribs then I squirm and giggle.

"That's so adorable." he says poking me once again.

"Stop it!" I complain while I giggle.

"But it's so much fun." he says poking me again.

"Kurt, stop." I giggle once again.

"Ok, I'll stop." he laughs. Math class ends and he is walking with me through the halls once again. He says hello to all his jock buddies and everyone he knows. A lot of people who say hi to hi are girls and most of the time they are giving me really dirty looks.

'Hey, I have to get to my next class so I'll see you in lunch right?" he asks turning to face me.

"Yeah, that's our next class together. So it only makes sense." I tell him.

"Ok, great seen you soon." he says. I didn't realize he was leaning down so when I turned my head out lips connected is a sweet kiss. He pulls away and he seems awkward.

"Umm… I didn't mean for that to happen-"

"Kurt, I don't care." I tell him leaning up to kiss him again but this time for a longer period of time.

"Now get to class." I demand pulling away smiling. He is smiling as well and he seems really happy.

"Ok, see you later." he says walking away.

"Yup" I respond to myself. Oh my goodness we kissed again, does this mean anything. I mean I know we said we weren't going to do anything until we knew the other more, but I just had to kiss him. It's not like we haven't before.

"Hey girl what's up?" Tina asks walking up to me.

"I kissed Kurt." I tell her excitedly.

"You kissed Kurt!" she screams so everyone in the hall looks in our direction. Oh…crap.

**A/N: so did you love it? Hate it? Both? If you have any complaints please let me know it a review or PM. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this made up for it. Review please.**


End file.
